


Kash

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>"Prompt: Kash shows up at FairyTale and sees Ian and Mickey"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kash

Ian walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him on the forehead.

"Hey, my shift is over. You ready to go?"he asked Mickey.

"eehh, I don’t know. I was thinking maybe we could stick around for awhile,tough guy. Have some fun, yuh know." Mickey said running a hand up and down Ian’s arm and leaning in.

"Really? Mickey fucking Milkovich wants to hang out with his boyfriend in a gay club? Wow." Ian said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, I hang out with you in this shit hole all the time." Mickey said rolling his eyes and bringing his hand up to cradle Ian’s face.

"Yeah, but that’s because I’m working. We never just come here for fun." Ian mumbled as he leaned into the older boys hand and closed his eyes.

"Whate-"Mickey began but was interrupted by a very familiar voice, making the redhead pull away from Mickey’s hand and turn around.

"Ian? Is that you? Wow..oh Mickey, you’re here too." Kash said looking suddenly less excited when he realized they were there together.

"Uhh, Hi Kash." Ian greeted without any warmth in his voice while Mickey stayed quiet and glared.

"So uhhm, how are you?" Kash asked shooting a nervous look at Mickey every few seconds.

"Fine." Ian said shortly.

"We were actually just leaving." Mickey said harshly, grabbing Ian’s hand to pull him away, but Kash reached out and took a hold of Ian’s other arm.

"Hey, you’re too good for him. Why are you settling for this?"he asked.

"Fuck you! Mickey is everything. You’re pathetic." he growled, ripping his arm away and stalking off with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is too short or too crappy but I just really hate kash and didn’t enjoy writing about him.


End file.
